Glimpses
by Crestfallen Sentinel
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Mass Effect
1. New horizons

_Author's notes: Re visioned_ _version of Shepard and Kaidan's meeting in the colony of Horizon. One-shot._

 _ **New horizons  
**_ _ **By Sauf'cok**_

Shepard and Garrus watched as the collector ship started withdrawing while receiving fire from the GARDIAN towers. They turned around to see the mechanic they encountered a few moments back.

\- "No! Don't let them get away!"  
\- "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."  
\- "But half the colony is on board! They took Sam and Egen and Lilith too."  
\- "It's too late. I did all I could."  
\- "More than most Shepard." Garrus interjected.  
\- "Shepard… I've heard that name before. Sure, you're that big Alliance hero."  
Suddenly Kaidan stepped out.  
\- "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human spectre. Savior of the Citadel. You're in a presence of a god Delan. And a ghost."  
\- "All the good people we lost and you get left behind, figures. Screw this, I'm done with you Alliance types."

The mechanic walked away. Kaidan walked right in front of Shepard and punched him to the jaw.  
\- "Two years Shepard! You were gone for two years and you were alive?! Why didn't you even try to contact us?!"  
\- "Because I was dead! When the Normandy got attacked I did really die. Cerberus spent two years and billions of credits in order to bring me back.  
\- "So you're with them now? I can't believe the reports were right."  
\- "Reports?" Garrus interjected  
\- "Alliance had intel that suggested that Cerberus was behind these missing colonies, and rumors that you were alive and working for the enemy but Anderson stonewalled me."  
\- "Collectors are the ones responsible and they're working with the reapers. Cerberus is the one trying to do something." Shepard told.  
\- "What if Cerberus is working with them? And what if Cerberus is manipulating you to get you working for them?"  
\- "Dammit Alenko! A collector ship landed, took half of the people here and you just can't open your eyes!" Garrus roared.  
\- "And Garrus, why do you work for Cerberus?"  
\- "I work for Shepard. And Cerberus is right this time. I've seen enough to prove it.  
\- "In addition, why would Cerberus spend billions to resurrect me if they were the ones behind all this? Oh, and better yet, what's that?" He pointed to a dead husk.  
\- "A husk."  
\- "Where did we see them the first time?"  
\- "Eden Prime."  
\- "Who attacked Eden Prime?"  
\- "Geth."  
\- "Where from did the geth get the technology to create husks?"  
\- "From Sovereign."  
\- "And Sovereign was?"

Kaidan didn't finish but Shepard did it for him.  
\- "A reaper. You don't even believe that they exist anymore, do you?"  
\- "Right now, I'm not sure what to believe. But I don't trust Cerberus. It worries me that you do."  
\- "When did I say that I trust them? I don't like this anymore than you do, but they are trying to put an end to this. Alliance can't because they are stretched too thin and Council won't because this is a human problem."  
\- "You can't be serious. Do you have any idea on what they area capable of?"  
\- "Do I have?! Kaidan jumped back  
\- "Sorry, it's just that… Akuze. It was because of Cerberus. I lost all of my friends that day. And all those horrible experiments we stopped. You know me Kaidan, I would never do this without a good reason."  
\- "I'm… sorry Shepard, I didn't know."  
\- "I know you didn't and I can certainly understand that you don't trust Cerberus but I'm asking you to trust me."  
\- "I just don't know what to believe."  
\- "Joker, Chakwas and Garrus believe me. Even Tali does, despite Cerberus attacking the fleet. She is joining us a bit later. Why can't you believe me?"  
\- "Losing you was like losing a brother. And now you're back. It's… I'm not sure, it feels like a betrayal. I need to report to the Alliance. But I wish you luck and try to be careful."

He walked away. Shepard felt the sadness growing inside him. He called Joker.

\- "Bring in the shuttle, I've had enough of this colony."


	2. Regret

**_Regret  
By Sauf'cok_**

Shepard was in the bathroom of his cabin, washing his face. The battle of Rannoch had ended two days ago. Tali was down in the engineering, finishing her shift. The Normandy was on it's way to the Citadel. He was able to make a peace between the quarians and the geth. He was of course delighted about it but something pressed his mind.

Then he realized. His thoughts drifted to the ones he had lost. Starting with Akuze and his marines. From his team today, Ashley Williams was the first one to go on Virmire. The Normandy SR1 and big part of it's crew destroyed. Mordin Solus on Tuchanka. Thane Krios on the Citadel and now Legion as well. Tears began to form in his eyes. Soon they started to fall down.

Tali had just finished her shift and was on her way up. She stepped out of the lift and into the cabin. Shepard was nowhere in sight. She could hear sobbing. She walked up to the door of the bathroom and knocked.

\- "John? Are you alright."

The sobbing stopped quickly and she heard a splash of water. The door opened and Shepard stepped out.

\- "I'm fine, Tali."

This answer was fairly common to Tali. She and Garrus had always been concerned about Shepard. The knew that he suffered silently. He had suffered since the original Normandy. He tried to keep it hidden but it could be seen from his eyes. But when they had asked he had always brushed them off and went to solve somebody else's problems.

\- "Please John, don't lock me out. Let me help."  
\- "Really Tali, I'm fine."  
\- "No you are not."

Shepard was quiet for a moment but then he pulled Tali into a tight hug and started to cry.

\- "I'm sick of it. The loss I mean. I just want it to end. I don't know how much more I can take. I'm fighting for each and everyone in this galaxy and those narrow- minded assholes who have never been in a battlefield are accusing me of not helping humanity because I help aliens too. People keep questioning me about everything, not only humans but also others. They do their best to dig up dirt on me while expecting me to save them. I'm tired of all that. I'm running out of reasons to fight for."

He ended the hug but kept Tali close and looked into her eyes.

\- "Tell me John, what are you fighting for?"  
\- "Like I said, I'm fighting for everyone. A long time ago I believed that everyone was worth saving, but that belief has been shattered so many times. But you are worth fighting and dying for Tali. You keep me going. Without you I would have given up already."

Tali hugged Shepard tightly.

\- "Thank you John. You have no idea how much that means to me."

They remained still for a few minutes.

\- "John, you are exhausted. How about I get us some food and then we can go to sleep."

Shepard just nodded and Tali left to fetch some food. They ate slowly and sat close to each other.  
After the meal they got into the bed. Shepard snuggled close to Tali which was unusual. Usually it was the other way around. Tali was amazed about him. This was one of the moments when he showed nothing but strenght.

Perhaps tomorrow will be better.


End file.
